Glee: The 3D Concert Movie
Glee: The 3D Concert Movie is a 2011 American concert/documentary film featuring a filmed performance of Glee Live 2011 at the Izod Center in East Rutherford, New Jersey on June 16, 2011. It was released August 12 in the United States, with a special sneak preview on August 10. The film features all fourteen regular cast members of Glee, plus the Warblers, who perform several numbers which featured in both Season One and Season Two. The film also features Jane Lynch live on stage instead of pre-recorded material (Lynch's scenes have been deleted and were included on the home release), and Gwyneth Paltrow (in character as Holly Holliday) performing Forget You live. Source The film was rated PG for "thematic elements, brief language, and some sensuality" by the MPAA. Synopsis Glee: The 3D Concert Movie depicts a Glee Live! concert in East Rutherford, NJ during the group's concert tour. It features behind-the-scenes footage, and a setlist of songs from the show's first and second seasons. As well as the behind-the-scenes footage, the film portrays the series' influence on teenagers, including one who is gay named Trenton, one with Asperger syndrome named Josey, and a short statured cheerleader named Janae. The fan segments were created by documentary filmmaker Jennifer Arnold. Cast * Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray * Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams * Lea Michele as Rachel Berry * Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson * Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones * Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez * Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang * Curt Mega as Nick * Riker Lynch as Jeff * Titus Makin Jr. as David * Jon Hall * Jane Lynch (deleted scenes) as Sue Sylvester * Gwyneth Paltrow (uncredited) as Holly Holliday * Kellen Sarmiento as Mini-Warbler * Ryan Murphy (uncredited) as the backstage interviewer Setlist The songs that appear in the film, in order of appearance: #''Don't Stop Believin''' #''Sing'' #''Empire State Of Mind'' #''Dog Days Are Over'' #''I'm a Slave 4 U'' #''Fat Bottomed Girls'' #''Don't Rain on My Parade'' #''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' #''Ain't No Way'' #''Jessie's Girl'' #''Valerie'' #''Firework'' #''Teenage Dream'' #''Silly Love Songs'' #''Raise Your Glass'' #''Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy'' #''Safety Dance'' #''Lucky'' #''River Deep, Mountain High'' #''Forget You'' #''I Want to Hold Your Hand'' #''Born This Way'' #''Loser Like Me'' #''Somebody to Love'' (follows the first set of credits) #''Teenage Dream'' (during the second set of credits) - Kellen Sarmiento Source Production Ryan Murphy produced the show, and he explained that the film would help bring the live show to a wider audience. He said: "This tour was all about going out and performing for our amazing fans who have supported our show from the beginning, but due to the limited time, there were only so many cities we could get to. We'll be able to bring the concert experience in full three-dimensional glory." Release dates *Jamaica - August 10, 2011 *Trinidad - August 10, 2011 *Australia - August 11, 2011 *New Zealand - August 11, 2011 *South Africa - August 12, 2011 *United States - August 12, 2011 *Malaysia - August 18, 2011 *United Kingdom - August 19, 2011 *The Netherlands - September 1, 2011 *Singapore - September 1, 2011 *Germany - September 15, 2011 *Peru - September 15, 2011 *Brazil - September 16, 2011 *Central America - September 16, 2011 *Italy - September 16, 2011 *Mexico - September 16, 2011 *Philippines - September 21, 2011 *Bolivia - September 22, 2011 *D. Republic - September 22, 2011 *Puerto Rico - September 22, 2011 *Japan - September 23, 2011 *France - September 28, 2011 *Colombia - September 30, 2011 *Ecuador - September 30, 2011 *Uruguay - October 7, 2011 *Argentina - October 20, 2011 *Chile - October 20, 2011 Reception The reception were mixed to positive; on Rotten Tomatoes, it has a 61% rating from critics and 66% rating from fans (as of July 6, 2012); the consensus states "The unconverted will remain just as perplexed as ever, but for gleeful Gleeks, The 3D Concert Movie delivers exactly what it promises." Some critics said that it would've done better as a special that aired on Thanksgiving weekend. Others saying that although not being a Glee fan, they see what all the fuss is about. Many critics also commented on the overuse of Darren Criss over many of the series regulars. The fans also have mixed reviews. Though many loved it, many were disappointed that Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) and Friday were omitted. I'm a Slave 4 U and Lea Michele received amazing reviews, as did Don't Rain on My Parade. Box office Glee: The 3D Concert Movie opened on August 12, 2011 in 2,040 theaters and grossed $5,961,231 in its opening weekend, ranking #11 in the domestic box office. At the end of its run (September 29), the film has grossed $11,862,398 domestically and $6,800,840 overseas for a worldwide total of $18,663,238; based on a $9 million budget, this can be considered a success. From Box Office Mojo Home media Glee: The 3D Concert Movie was released on December 20, 2011 on Region 1 single-disc DVD and Blu-ray, and three-disc 3D Blu-ray. The film was also released as a 2D version, Glee: The Concert. ''The same formats were also released in the United Kingdom on December 5, 2011. Trivia *During ''Teenage Dream, Damian McGinty (who would go on to play Rory Flanagan in the show's third season) can be seen in the audience. *In all the dubings of the movie, the dialogues of the characters on the stage were not dubbed, they were in the original language. **In Latin America, the dubbing of the series has own subtitles of the songs. However, in this production the subtitles of the songs are not dubbing. Gallery Glee The Concert - Bluray 002.jpg|Cover (Front and Back) Standard Disc.jpg|Standard Disc Special Features.jpg|Special Features Disc Digital Copy.jpg|Digital Copy Disc Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h38m41s40.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h38m37s7.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h38m34s229.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h38m26s154.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h38m20s123.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h38m17s65.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h38m15s40.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h38m13s13.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h38m04s182.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h38m00s131.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h37m09s147.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h37m06s106.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h37m00s79.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h36m39s73.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h36m30s28.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h36m25s194.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h36m21s99.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h36m08s23.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h36m02s18.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-12-07-07h35m54s138.jpg Glee Concert Movie 3D Blu-Ray.jpg|3D Blu-Ray Videos Category:Concerts Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs